Next Generation Drabble Collection
by CBlack19
Summary: For Alarice Tey's Drabble Collection Challenge! Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd write a minimum of 50 books.
1. Pond

**A/N: So the prompt was Pond, but I used Swamp, I guess it's the same thing?**

"I HATE YOU, FRED WEASLEY!" Alice Longbottom yelled, standing up after falling into one of the Portable Swaps that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sells.

Fred, who had been hiding behind a suit of armor, waiting to see who'll fall in the swamp, laughed and revealed himself.

"How's you know it was me and not James or some other prankster?" he asked the girl with a smirk. Alice mumbled the incanation to the Hot Air charm.

"It always is you!" she exclaimed angrily. "You knew that I'm the only one who would be in this corridor right now! What are you playing at, Weasley?"

"You know I don't like it when people call me Weasley," Fred murmured. "There are about a million Weasleys at Hogwarts!"

"Way to change the subject, _Weasley_," Alice said, and before she could turn around and walk away, Fred kissed her.


	2. Wondering

**The Prompt for this one was 'Wondering'**

* * *

_September 1_

Dominique stared at the tall blonde who sat on the Ravenclaw table, wondering how it would feel to kiss Lysander Scamander.

_September 20_

They had Care of Magical Creatures, and Dominique watched intently as Lysander befriended a Hippogriff and stroked its head.

She was wondering how it would feel if Lysander was stroking her hair instead.

_October 15_

It was the first Hogsmede trip. Dominique was hanging out with Molly and Roxanne, while Lysander had a date.

So she wondered how it would feel to be Lysander's date.

_February 14_

Dominique looked at their intertwined hands, and smiled. It was Valentine's Day and the second Hogsmede trip.

She no longer wondered what it felt to be Lysander's date.

_February 15-3 pm_

Lysander stroked her hair as she cried over a fight with Molly.

Dominique no longer wondered how it felt to have Lysander stroke her hair.

_February 15-3:01 PM_

It felt like their lips were made for each other and Dominique no longer wondered how it felt to be kissed by Lysader Scamander.


	3. News

**Prompt: News**

"Good afternoon, sunshine," Teddy Lupin said to his wife giving her a peck on the lips.

"Good afternoon, did you see the note you I sent you at work?" she asked him.

"Sure did, Vic," he said as he took out the _Prophet_ from his pockets. "You said there was news, and I got the Prophet as I came here, what page is the 'news'?" Victoire laughed a bit.

"Not that kind of news," she said. Teddy looked dumbfounded. "I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Her husband was speechless, shock evident on his face. He picked her up and spun her around, immediately putting her down.

"That won't hurt the baby, right?" Victoire just laughed at how worrying her husband was.


	4. Manners

**Prompt: Manners**

**A/N: Because I can't get enough of writing Fred ii/Alice ii (has relation to first drabble)**

"Don't ever kiss me again, Weasley," Alice said, annoyed.

"You didn't think that when you were kissing me back, did you, Longbottom?" Fred teased with a smirk. Alice went red. "Yoohoo, Alice, I'm still waiting for an answer. Didn't your mum tell you that ignoring means bad manners?"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?" she asked. Fred grinned.

"Maybe," he teased.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"Manners, Longbottom," he said and she kissed him.


	5. Miracle

**Prompt: Miracle**

**A/N: It's not exactly Next Gen, but Jamsie was born so yeah. **

"It's a miracle," Harry said, cradling the one week old James in his arms. "I can't believe this."

"He's been like this for a week," Ginny told Ron and Hermione. "Keeps repeating that it's a miracle. It's cute, but he won't even let me carry him, and I'm his mom!"

"Well, I think it's safe to say my best mate's gone mad because of you," Ron said with a grin, looking at Harry.

"So insensitive," murmured Hermione.

"She's just angry 'the younger couple' got there before us," Ron said. Hermione glared at him. Ginny laughed while Harry remained caught up in baby James, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Harry, can I have him now?" Ginny whined impatiently.

"Alright, one more minute," he said reluctantly.

"Are you sure you guys made the right decision, naming him James Sirius?" Hermione asked. "If he's anything like his namesakes, he'll get in lots of trouble."

"Well," Harry said. "Angelina gave birth to little Fred a month ago, and if he's anything like his namesake, he'll have loads of fun with James." Hermione shook her head.

"Come on, Harry. I need to put him in his crib," Ginny said.

"Fine," Harry said reluctantly, handing James to Ginny. "I still think it's a miracle."


	6. Ink

**Prompt: Ink**

So Lucy and Lorcan were together. Good to know. It's good to know that my sister is dating the guy she knows I'm in love with.

She knew how much he meant to me and how jealous I got when other girls flirt with him, yet she went out with him. Actually, they've been going out in secret forever, and now they decide to tell the whole world they're engaged. Lorcan thinks I fainted because I was so happy for them. Lucy knows why, and passed me a note.

_Ten years later…_

In front of me, is a battered old piece of parchment with the words _I'm sorry_ written on it. The ink had faded away and has been ruined by my tears. No, Lucy, you weren't sorry. If you were, you'd have at least told me before announcing your engagement. You'd have at least written more than two words, but now, you and Lorcan are the least of my troubles, I'm happily married to Frank Longbottom and I love my daughters, Hannah and Audrey.

"Mum! Mum!" six year old Audrey called out as she ran into the room.

"What is it, sweetie?" I said with a smile.

"A woman just came and she says she's my Aunt!" Audrey exclaimed. "She's not Aunt Dom or anyone else."

I followed my daughter to the door where Lucy stood with her own daughter.

"Molly, meet your namesake," she said to her daughter. I forgot everything. She was my sister. I hugged her.


	7. Swan

**Prompt: Swan**

"Expecto Patronum!" Scarlett Finnigan yelled again, and this time it worked. A silver swan emerged from the tip of her wand.

"Well done, Scarlett," Harry Potter, who was helping their DADA Professor with Patronuses said.

"Your Patronus is a swan?" Albus Severus asked her.

"Yeah, I think swans are beautiful," Scarlett answered.

"Nah, I think you're way more beautiful."


	8. Banner

**Prompt: Banner**

Snitch in hand, he descended his broom. Lysander scanned the crowd for Dominique who was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, someone jumped onto his back, waving a Puddlemere United banner in his face.

"Congrats, babe!" Dominique yelled in his ear.


	9. Question

Question

"You know, Roxanne, if you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

"Shut it, Wood."

"I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming."

"Wood," Roxanne glared at him furiously. He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Haven't we established that you're supposed to call me Chris?"

"Sod off, Wood and take your cheesy pickup lines with you." And she walked away.

.

That night, while Roxanne was going up to the girls' dormitories with her friends, Chris popped up again.

"Going to bed? Mind if I Slytherin?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows arrogantly.

"Wood, please leave me alone and save yourself from a bunch of hexes."

"You don't even have to say "Luminos Maxima" to turn me on!"

"Stop with the pickup lines!" Roxanne exclaimed and stormed off to her dorm.

.

Roxanne and Jessy were discussing Quidditch when Chris appeared. Again.

"You can have the portkey to my heart," he said with a cocky smile.

"I'm a beater, and I'll beat you to death with my club. How's that for a pickup line?"

"One question, Roxanne. Would you kiss me so I can shut up?"

"Fine," Roxanne agreed, kissed Chris, and walked away with Jessy, leving him for the first time, speechless.


	10. May

**This drabble was also written for the Honeydukes Competition (Ice Mice) and the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition (Basic Blaze Box)  
**

**Prompt: May**

The beginning of May was a tragic time. The Weasleys and Potters would gather in the Burrow and mourn the loss of Fred. Andromeda would join them, bringing Teddy who would tear up. The Creevys would remember Colin silently. Lavender Brown would stand in front of the mirror and look at the scars of her face. The Hogwarts staff along with many others would gather in the Headmaster's office and give a thought to Dumbledore and Snape.

Then there was Hagrid. He would sit outside his hut on May 2nd, Fang at his side, and would think about every single person he's lost in that battle. Hagrid loved his students. Fred Weasley always made him laugh. Nymphadora used to come down to Hagrid's hut with Charlie to talk about dragons. Remus was sort of a brother to him, just like all the Marauders had been.

Dumbledore, great man. Even though he didn't die in May, he still didn't deserve it.

Hagrid stroked Fang as he thought of everyone he had lost.

Then, Harry showed up.

"Hagrid, I know today isn't the right day to ask, but I really need to ask you something," he said.

"That's alright, Harry. Yeh can ask anythin' yeh want," Hagrid replied.

"Well, Albus is a few months old now, and I wanted to ask if you would be godfather?"

Hagrid picked up Harry in a bone-crushing hug and started weeping.

"'course I'd be godfather fer Albus!"


	11. Eleven

**Also written for the ****_Greek Mythology Competition _****(****Athena****) and the _Honeydukes Competition_ (Treacle Fudge)  
**

**Prompt: Eleven  
**

Rose Weasley isn't satisfied.

She's going to write McGonagall a complaint. The Headmistress hadn't provided them with enough time to study for their NEWTs. Rose lets out a frustrated groan.

She doesn't have time for anyone. She doesn't have time for Scorpius, nor Hugo, nor Albus, nor Ariel.

She needs to study, so that night, she falls asleep memorizing notes about the Second Wizarding War.

The first thing Rose wakes up to is a bunch of letters and words. Her best friend, Ariel is shaking her to get up. Her sight is blurry, and she feels like she's got a hangover. Ariel crossed her arms and shakes her head. Rose closes the History of Magic book and stands up. She had her first two exams today.

.

11 NEWTs.

_What complaint?_


End file.
